


Stucky Nightmare One Shot

by GslMcCall



Series: Heroes One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Steve comes back to Bucky having a nightmare. They both face the consequences of the Winter Soldier.





	Stucky Nightmare One Shot

It was a Saturday evening. Steve had been on a mission with the rest of the team, but Bucky had been left at home in Avengers Tower as he hadn't been needed. Which meant that he had spent the time in his and Steve's shared room 'watching' tv, even though he was really worrying about Steve. Bucky knew his Stevie would be okay, but that didn't stop him from thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. So, to pass some of the time he decided to shower and get changed into his pyjamas.

****

By the time Steve arrived back at Avengers Tower it was almost dawn. He arrived to his room, being as quiet as possible once he entered, seeing that Bucky was asleep. Once Steve had sorted himself out and changed, he attempted to get into bed (attempted being the key word). Bucky was in an awkward position, his head on Steve's pillow but the rest of his body was across his own side. Steve had seen Buck do this several times but he had either been awake or miraculously moved, and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. But Steve saw how peaceful his boyfriend was and didn't want to wake him. So he took his boyfriend's pillow, grabbed a spare blanket and settled down on the couch opposite the bed.

Steve had just closed his eyes when he herd his name being shouted. He opened his eyes and looked towards the bed, where he saw his boyfriend thrashing from side to side. Steve bolted to the bed and tried to wake his lover. But when that didn't work he tried to calm Bucky down, Steve said calming words and put his hands through his beloveds long dark hair, but that didn't seem to be working, if anything it was making matters worse. Bucky had started to whimper and mumble incoherently, which always put Steve on edge. All Steve wanted was to sleep, but he had to be there when Bucky woke, or at least settled down. But Bucky was getting even worse, he'd started to throw punches with his metal arm, so Steve tried to catch at his arms to stop Bucky from hurting himself more than anything. Unfortunately, it ended with Steve being caught off guard and Bucky accidentally punched him in the face and Steve fell onto the bed unconscious.

****

The next morning, Steve woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, like he did almost every morning. Steve went to get up, but his head was aching, and that was when the memories of the night before flooded his mind. Steve groaned and then turned to face his boyfriend. Bucky was still asleep, but looked so at peace that it made Steve's heart skip a beat, even after last night's events. "Take a picture Stevie, it'll last longer." Steve laughed and playfully hit his partner, which made Bucky open his eyes. "Punk." Bucky said with a scowl. "Jerk." Steve said as he leaned into kiss his beloved.

Steve broke away first, looking away as he recalled Bucky's punch. Even though Steve knew Bucky didn't mean to, Bucky had still hurt him, it obviously hadn't been intentional, but it still hurt all the same. "Steve?" By this point Bucky had clearly noticed something was wrong, so Steve looked up, but avoided eye contact. "Stevie, what's wrong?" Bucky asked again and reached out to give Steve a hug, but Steve shuffled a little further away from him. Bucky sighed knowing that either the mission had gone horribly wrong, or during his nightmare he had done something, he was betting the latter. "Stevie, I'm sorry. I'm guessing I did something last night. I'm sorry, so so sorry, I can't-you know I'm barely in control of myself w-when I'm asleep-" Bucky stopped before he became a blubbering mess. Tears were already brimming his eyes and his voice had become hoarse. Steve managed to look at him and see how troubled he was, even though Bucky was still unaware of what he had actually done to Steve.

"Buck, I want to say it's okay. But it's not. Once I got back, it was almost dawn, all I wanted was to sleep and you-you had a nightmare. So I tried to wake you, but that didn't work, so then I tried to calm you down. But you were getting worse Buck, you started muttering and then you started throwing punches." Steve stopped to catch his breath, he risked a glance at Bucky and decided that he should probably stop while he was ahead. "Bucky it wasn't your fault, I-" but Bucky had already turned his tear stained face away. "Steve I am so so sorry. You don't deserve this, you deserve so much better than me. I can't even express how sorry I am. I can't believe I hurt you-"

This time it was Steve who reached out for a hug, but Bucky rejected. "No! Steve I hurt you, who knows when I could hurt you next? Or who else I could hurt? I'm dangerous, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be alive-" Bucky shouted, he was so hurt at what he'd done. "Stevie, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to live anymore Steve. I'm sorry for everything I've done, all I've done is cause more pain and destruction." Bucky fell onto Steve's shoulder sobbing and to Steve's surprise he embraced his partner. "Buck I know how you feel, I had to adapt like you are now. I'm here for you Buck, with you til' the end of the line. You aren't the Winter Soldier anymore, I'm sorry that you had to go through that and that people may still see you as that. But you aren't to me, you hear me? You never were and never will be, you are my best friend and I love you so so much." Steve whispered his cute little speech as Bucky continued to sob into Steve's shoulder. Steve was stroking a hand through his lover's hair, which seemed to be helping him calm down.

To break the silence that had now fallen upon them, Steve asked "Does breakfast sound good, Buck? I can make us your favourite?" Bucky looked up and gave Steve a questionable look, but was soon smiling. "Thank you Stevie, for everything. I don't say it enough, and I know that when I do it's after I've done something wrong. But I really do mean it." Bucky was looking down as he finished, but was holding both of Steve's hands, running his fingers over Steve's knuckles every so often. But then Steve let go and lifted Bucky's chin so he was looking at Steve. "And thank you for coming back to me, Buck. I love you so godamn much, the thought of losing you, the thought of 'him' kills me. Every time you have a nightmare I get scared, so scared, and I know it's nothing compared to how scared you must be. But I fear that I'm going to lose you again and I can't-" Steve looked down, Bucky understanding what Steve was saying without actually saying it. Bucky gave Steve a tight squeeze to show that.

"Stevie, you mean the world to me too! And I'm going to do everything in my power to fight him off, not just for everyone else's safety, for my own too, but most importantly for you, because you deserve so much better. I'm also kinda hungry so are we actually going to get breakfast anytime soon? Or are we just going to give really emotional speeches to eachother?" Steve managed a laugh at Bucky's last remark, which he was thankful for as tears had started to brim his eyes only a moment before. "Breakfast, right. Better get dressed first though, certainly not going downstairs in just my boxers, Buck!" Bucky watched and smiled as Steve got out of bed and made his way to his wardrobe.

"Stop staring and get dressed. The quicker you do so, the quicker those blueberry and plum pancakes will be done!" And with that Bucky dashed around the room getting whatever clothes of his he could find, stumbling as he got dressed. But it was worth the rush, as Steve's pancakes were his best yet, and the pair managed to not give each other anymore emotional speeches that day.


End file.
